


The Inhumanity Of It

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio hates what man does to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inhumanity Of It

In all his years as a CSI he'd seen examples of some pretty deviant behavior and what he hadn't seen in person he'd read the case studies of in the Forensics Journal. But it continued to surprise him every time they found another example of what some twisted mind could do to another person. Closing the journal, he tossed it on the coffee table, startling Calleigh who'd been half napping with her head in his lap.

"What?"

"Don't read the article about the case out of Vegas," Horatio advised, knowing it would bother her in more ways than one.

"Too late," she replied, turning slightly so she could look up at him. "It made my skin crawl, I can't imagine what he went through."

Horatio bent down and kissed her head. "Yeah..." he agreed.


End file.
